le monde a changé
by Naemir
Summary: Un elfe raconte à ses enfants les terres de son enfance, il se rend compte à quel point les temps changent. Trop rapidement.


Une petite histoire comme ça, pour vous faire passer le temps et vous montrer à quel point le monde peut changer.

Edit: Ma toute première fanfic, que d'émotions. Ma Béta est repassée par là, si jamais il reste des fautes, dites le nous, que l'on puisse corriger cet horrible problème. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

_ Ada, racontez-nous une histoire!

L'elfe eut un sourire en voyant la mine pleine d'espoir de ses enfants. Les cinq petits elfes le regardaient avec de grands yeux implorants, tous d'un bleu très clair, semblables aux siens. Il y avait là toute sa descendance, trois garçons, et deux filles, blonds comme la soleil, et espiègles comme le vent. Ils étaient ses trésors les plus précieux, la seule chose qui avait pu le maintenir en ce monde décadent. Il était tellement rare pour les elfes d'avoir tant d'enfants, et la naissance d'un seul hini constituait déjà un évènement.

Ils avaient eu, lui et sa compagne, tellement de chance.

Ses enfants n'avaient qu'une centaine de cycles, le plus vieux approchant son trois centième anniversaire. Ils étaient encore si jeunes.

La famille, après avoir achevé son repas du soir, s'était réunie dans le salon douillet et chaleureux. Les dernières lueurs de la soleil illuminaient encore le parquet brut, glissaient avec indolence sur les meubles naturels et les tentures de feuilles tressées qui encadraient de larges bais vitrées. Ces dernières, ouvertes sur un long balcon en bois, laissaient entrer les branches de l'arbre sur laquelle la maison était construite. Le vent, joueur, tissait dans leurs feuilles une mélodie apaisante pour les cœurs des elfes.

L'elfe blond, le père de famille, était assis dans un fauteuil de bois vert, dont les motifs ornementaux étaient plus beaux les uns que les autres et dessinaient de folles arabesques. À ses pieds, assis en tailleur sur le tapis de feuilles tressées, ses cinq hini attendaient avec de plus en plus d'impatience leur histoire. Dans un coin de la pièce, sa compagne lisait un bel ouvrage de cuir, ses beaux cheveux couleur de bois tombant sur ses épaules avec art et désinvolture.

L'elfe sourit en levant les yeux de son livre et croisa le regard tendre de compagnon. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur ses enfants.

_ Que voulez-vous que je vous conte?

Les jeunes elfes se regardèrent, ravis, puis le plus vieux, Taurinian, prit la parole.

_ Racontez-nous, Ada, le monde d'avant notre naissance.

L'elfe eu un sourire un peu amer.

_ Soit. Approchez-vous, hini, et laissez-moi vous raconter.

Les jeunes elfes obéirent, silencieux et attentifs.

Alors leur père se mit à parler.

D'une voix douce et pleine de mélancolie, il leur conta les chansons de jadis, celles pleines de magie et de rêves. Il leur cita les anciens poèmes de sagesse, ceux qui avaient bercé son enfance, loin derrière lui. Il leur expliqua la création du monde, les légendes d'Eru, celles oubliées des Hommes. Puis il leur raconta le monde tel que lui l'avait connu, en ces temps de peines comme de joies. Les vastes forêts, les grandes étendues herbeuses, les murmures des ruisseaux ricochant sur les pierres, et le grondement de l'orage. Il leur raconta les endroits sombres qu'il avait visités, ces cavernes obscures où dormaient mille secrets, les belles grottes de Helm et ses merveilles de granit. L'un de ses amis, nain impétueux au cœur noble, l'avait convaincu de leur beauté en lui chantant les louanges de ce gouffre sans fond et ses joyaux de roche. Le jeu des lumières sur les parois de calcaire ciselées par le temps et l'humidité, celui de la Soleil sur les feuilles des arbres de sa belle forêt de Mirkwood.

Puis il leur parla de ses compagnons. Ces petites flammes d'amitié qui avaient éclairé sa vie pendant un trop bref instant aux yeux d'un elfe. Les Hommes ne sont pas éternels. Leur force, ils la tirent de leur nombre et de leur courage. De leur haine aussi. L'elfe leur raconta alors les grandes batailles qui avaient ravagé le monde, divisant les peuples et les grands rois de jadis. Il leur conta des forces maléfiques, les sentiments si sombres qui avaient agité les cœurs et les esprits en ces temps troublés.

L'elfe parla ainsi de longues heures, le temps n'ayant guère d'importance pour ces immortels, toujours de sa belle voix chante et mélodieuse. Dans ses yeux couleur de ciel, on pouvait lire la mélancolie qu'évoquaient des temps aujourd'hui disparus.

Il s'interrompit enfin, alors que le lune redescendait dans le ciel étoilé. Ses plus jeunes avaient basculé dans le sommeil, les yeux grands ouverts sur leurs rêves, leurs esprits vagabondant sur ces voies propres aux elfes. Seuls Taurinian et sa sœur Elwing, étaient encore éveillés.

_ Vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses, Ada, fit la jeune elfe, admirative. J'aurai aimé visiter les cavernes de Helm dont vous venez de parler.

_ Irons-nous un jour dans la forêt de Fangorn? Questionna l'ainé que l'idée enchantait. Comme tous les elfes sylvestres, il était particulièrement sensible à l'esprit végétal.

Leur père sourit. Un sourire las et triste.

_ Peut-être, dit-il. Qui sait? Les desseins d'Ilúvatar sont impénétrables. Nous saurons le moment venu ce qu'Il nous réserve.

_ Mais le Lune a dépassé la cime des arbres, coupa soudain sa compagne qui avait, elle aussi, écouté les histoires de son mari. Aussi, et je pense qu'Eru sera d'accord avec moi, qu'il est grand temps d'aller se coucher.

Les elfes regardèrent leur père puis se levèrent, ramassant les plus jeunes, et le saluèrent avant de disparaitre dans leurs appartements.

Resté seul, l'elfe blond se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la grande ouverture qui donnait sur le balcon. Il sortit, respira un instant l'air de la forêt et goutta au silence de la nuit. Un rayon de Lune éclaira ses traits fins et délicats, presque féminins, et un souffle de vent joua un instant avec ses cheveux d'or que le temps, malgré tous ses efforts, n'avait pas réussi à blanchir. Il s'immergea dans ses pensées.

Le monde avait bien changé.

À mesure qu'il racontait pour ses enfants, l'histoire de sa vie, il s'était rendu compte à quel point, en moins de quelques centaines de cycles, le monde s'était métamorphosé.

Tout était si différent…

Ses compagnons lui manquaient. Ces souvenirs troublaient son cœur, mais il avait besoin de se les remémorer pour que les impitoyables rouages du temps ne les altèrent pas.

Il tendit son âme vers les étoiles et ses yeux coururent sur les quelques lueurs encore présentes dans les arbres voisins. Les derniers elfes à être restés en Terre du Milieu après l'ascension des Hommes au pouvoir.

Qu'avaient fait les Hommes de ces terres libres et vertes?

Le gris était leur nouvelle couleur.

Le gris hideux de la tristesse et du désespoir.

Les Hommes s'étaient menti à eux-mêmes, ils avaient cru pouvoir un jour dominer le monde en harmonie. Ils n'avaient fait que le détruire.

Que restait-il des contes d'antan? Où étaient passées les vastes forêts de son enfance, celles pleines de vie et de paix. Où étaient les ruisseaux d'eau claire et les océans bleus et grondants? Les cavernes de Helm et les Ents de Fangorn? Qu'étaient devenus les Hommes, ces créatures pleines de mépris et de haine pour leurs semblables? Ces créatures avides de pouvoir, prêtes à tout pour l'obtenir.

Les Terres du Milieu n'étaient plus.

Seuls demeurent les souvenirs et les regrets qu'ils apportent.

Ses enfants avaient encore un peu de temps avant de comprendre. Avant de réaliser que la forêt qui les abritait n'était pas un paradis.

Qu'elle n'était que le dernier refuge des elfes qui fuyaient les Hommes et leur folie. Qu'elle n'était qu'une trêve dans ce monde devenu gris, tout de métal et pierre.

Ce monde où les rêves n'existent plus.

Ce monde où seul compte le pouvoir et la gloire qu'il apporte.

Ce monde où la trahison est reine, et les guerres sanglantes.

Ce monde où résident la Peur et la Haine.

Ce monde sans avenir, déchiré.

Ce monde qui les enserrait, les étouffait, comme une prison.

Leur forêt… leur refuge… ce vert paradis n'était qu'une illusion de liberté et de douceur. Jamais ils ne retrouveraient les Forêts du passé.

Le sort de ce monde terne était celé, il causerait leur perte. Les Hommes avaient tué les Légendes. Les Hommes, malgré leur intelligence, n'avaient fait que massacrer leur monde. Ils les avaient condamnés.

₪.Ӝ.₪

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, une porte grillagée laisse sortir les quelques trainards encore à l'intérieur. Ils sont déçus. Ils n'ont rien vu. Ils partent, silencieux, et laissent derrière eux la haute porte de métal surplombée de barbelés, se refermer. À la lueur des quelques lampadaires se découpe la forme d'un petit écriteau, prévenant les visiteurs.

_' Forêt de Mirkwood. Dernière réserve naturelle du pays, classée patrimoine historique._

_Dernière espèce vivante recensée: elfes sylvestres.' _

* * *

**__**Lexique du petit Elfe des Bois:

- Ada : Père/Papa

- Hini : enfant.

- Elwing : littérallement "Pluie d'étoiles". Ce nom provient du Silmarillion.

- Taurinian : Taur signifie : bois/Forêt.

Sources: Silmarillion. Tolkien. Bien entendu, la saga du Seigneur des Anneaux lui appartient également. Un grand merci à tous pour la lecture.


End file.
